High School Musical: Love and Drama
by fl0RidA bAb3
Summary: Troy's having some problems keeping his sister, Lexi from boys causing some problems. Bad summary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

-----

High School Musical: Love and Drama

By: l0ViNG S0S

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.

-----

PLEASE read the Author's Note part at the end if you don't understand some things in the story. If you have any questions or anything, just send me a message.

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

"Troy! Come on lets go!" Alexis Bolton, also known as Lexi, yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming Lexi!" Troy called back. Today was the first day back. Lexi was a freshman and Troy was a junior. He couldn't wait to see all his friends again, especially Gabriella who he started going out with a couple of months ago. Chad and Taylor were dating now. Zeke and Sharpay were together, she had changed after the musical. When he got down stairs, Lexi dragged him to his car, a black Mercedes-Benz convertible he got as a gift from his parents for winning the championships.

"OMG! You're so slow!" Lexi whined. "Mentally and physically!"

"Shut up! You know I don't have to drive you and chill! We still have half and hour until school starts."

"You know what whatever! Just drive."

"Anyways, why are you so excited to get to school? Wait...please do not tell me you just want to see Kyle!"

"Maybe. Maybe Not." Kyle was a sophomore and had been going out with Lexi for two years. He was a football and basketball player and he was the only reason she wanted to go to school today. She hadn't seen him for a month because he had gone to California with his parents on vacation.

Troy rolled his eyes. He hated the fact that his sister was dating. He thought she was too young to date, but his parents let her as long as they knew where she was going, who with, and she promised she wouldn't do more than kiss. Sure, sometimes they got onto each other's nerves, but she was still his sister and he loved her and he didn't want guys all over his sister.

-----

When they got to the school, Lexi jumped out of the car and was about to go find Kyle when she was mobbed by all the sophomores who came to say hi to Troy. She saw all his friends including Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, and of course Gabriella. Lexi pushed her way out of the crowd and looked around for Kyle when she felt a pair of strong hands around her waist. She turned around to see Kyle.

"Hey babe!" He said then kissed her.

"Hey! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too. How was your summer?"

"Boring! I had to hang out with Troy all summer. Yours?"

"California was ok, but it would have been better if you came." They kissed, but then Troy had to ruin a perfectly good moment. He grabbed her arm pulling her away.

"What the hell? OMG! What?" Lexi yelled at Troy.

"Lexi! You can't just go around making out with Kyle!"

"Why not? You make out with Gabriella all the time."

"Yea, but we're going out."

"I'm going out with Kyle! You're so annoying! Ugh!" She couldn't believe her brother. "Come on Kyle, lets go to homeroom," she said grabbing his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked after hearing her fight with her brother.

"I'm fine, but my brother is so annoying!" She put her head on his shoulder and he hugged her. "Whatever, he'll get over it."

-----

During homeroom, Ms. Darbus was calling the role. "Jennifer Abrams." She looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair raise her hand. She continued until she got to Lexi's name. "Alexis Bolton." Lexi raised her hand. "Another Bolton huh?" Lexi had already heard the whole story about how Ms. Darbus didn't really like her dad or her brother, but after Troy and Gabriella had performed at the callbacks she loved Troy.

-----

After first, second, and third period Lexi felt like she was going to fall asleep any second now. The teachers all had lectured their classes about how they were expected to do more now that they weren't in middle school. She was so glad she had lunch next. Lexi got a chicken sandwich and went to sit with the jocks along with Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan.

The entire school had the same lunch period. She looked at her schedule, after lunch she had P.E., and then free period, Spanish, history, and English.

"Hey people!" she greeted everyone as she took a seat next to Kyle. It didn't feel that weird being the only freshman at the table because she knew everyone so well. The whole lunch period, everyone was talking about the back to school dance. Everyone could go except for freshmen unless they were going with a sophomore, junior, or senior. After lunch she gave Kyle a kiss and went off to P.E.

-----

Coach Bolton, her dad, was there along with some other coaches. She took a seat on the bleachers next to her best friend forever Kelly.

"OMG! I haven't seen you in so long!" Kelly screamed as she gave Lexi a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know! I've missed you to." Coach Bolton blew his whistle and started talking about they could find out their coach by looking on their schedule.

"Everyone that doesn't have me, Coach Bolton, outside!" he yelled and blew his whistle again. Lexi looked at the piece of paper in her hands. It said "5th period, Physical Education, Gym, Coach Bolton."

"Well I got to go!" Kelly said getting up and hugging Lexi again. "I'll call you later!" Lexi looked around to see who was in her class. It was mostly the sophomore basketball players, and a couple of freshmen. There was Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, and of course Troy.

"How did I get so lucky?" she thought sarcastically.

"Again, I am Coach Bolton, also the coach of the Wildcats' basketball team. Tryouts will be in two weeks so remember to sign up! Today, we are going to do some things so everyone go dress out!" Ten minutes later everyone came out with the East High PE uniform on. "Today, we are going to start with some rope climbing. Form two lines over there!"

All the basketball players did it easily, Sharpay struggled a little bit. It was Lexi's turn. She hated PE, even though her dad was a basketball coach and her brother was the star of the Wildcats. She started climbing the rope, she was only about half way up and she was dying.

"I don't think I can do this!" she yelled at her dad.

"Yes you can! Now stop talking and just start climbing!" She climbed a couple more inches.

"I seriously don't think I can do this!"

"Lexi, if you don't shut up you're going to be doing some push..." Coach Bolton was starting to get mad, but before he could finish his sentence there was a loud scream.

"AHHHHHH!" Lexi yelled as she fell from the rope. She was about to hit the floor when she felt someone catch her. She looked up to see Chad.

-----

**A/N**: Hey Everyone! Thanx for reading. Hope you like it and remember to review please! Summah is here! So I'll be updating more often than I have with some of my other stories! I know that Troy and everyone else should probably be seniors, but I decided that they should be juniors in this story just in case I decide to make something happened later in the story. Also, just to let you know this story will probably be more about Lexi than Troy. And I just changed my Pen Name from BaybiGurlX3 to l0ViNG-S0S. Hope you like it! Again, PLEASE R&R! –l0ViNG S0S


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

-----

High School Musical: Love and Drama

By: l0ViNG S0S

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.

-----

PLEASE read the Author's Note part at the end if you don't understand some things in the story. If you have any questions or anything, just send me a message.

**Chapter 2: Trust  
**

"Thanks Chad," Lexi finally was able to say, but he didn't let her go. They didn't move. Chad was still holding her and her arms were around his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." After a minute, he realized everyone in the gym was staring at them so finally let her down.

-----

After PE, rumors were flying around the school. Chad liked Lexi. Lexi liked Chad. They were going to go out. He dumped Taylor, all sorts of crap. Lexi couldn't take all the people staring at her and whispering so she ran off to the library. She grabbed her favorite book, _A Walk to Remember_ by Nicholas Sparks, out of her bag and started reading.

"Hey!" Chad came into the library and took a seat next to her.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Lexi asked him.

"Yea, but I got a bathroom pass to see how your doing, you know with all the rumors and everything."

"I'm okay, but it sucks because like almost everyone in the school thinks of me as Troy Bolton's sister, and know there are rumors about me going around the school. I mean it's the first day of school!" Lexi rested his head on his shoulder. "I guess...it just sucks."

"I know," Chad said wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry, by tomorrow everyone will have something new to talk about and they'll all forget about this."

"I hope your right," Lexi said after a minute. "Well, I guess you should get back to class. I don't want you to get in any trouble because of me. I'll see you later."

"Yea, I'm coming over to shoot some hoops with your brother we can talk if you want to."

-----

That afternoon, a couple of guys from the basketball team came over to the Bolton's to shoot some hoops. All the guys were outside waiting for Chad when Kyle walked through the back door, into the kitchen to find Lexi pouring herself some juice.

"Hey!" Lexi exclaimed when she saw her boyfriend. She put the juice carton away and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "What's up?"

"Um...Lexi, we need to talk."

"Ok," she said slowly, worried about what they were going to talk about. "About what?"

"I saw you in the library with Chad and I heard all about what happened between you guys during PE."

"Kyle! Nothing is going on between us! And you believe those rumors going around school about us?"

"It's kind of hard not to believe it when about thirty other people saw you guys. And I saw you in the library."

"Ok, during PE I fell off the rope! You should be thanking him for catching me! And secondly, in the library he was comforting me."

"You know what, we can talk about this later. I got to go!"

"UGH!" she yelled rolling her eyes. She walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch, turning on the TV.

About half an hour later, Chad walked into the kitchen to get something to drink when he saw Lexi on the couch.

"Hey! You okay?" He asked her when he saw the sad expression on her face.

"Yea, except for the fact that Kyle thinks there's something going on between you and me."

"He does? Why?"

"Because of all the stupid rumors going around the school and then he saw us in the library."

"Oh," he replied softly.

"I don't think he believes me, and I don't know why he doesn't trust me."

-----

**A/N**: Here you go! Another chapter! I'm trying really hard to write these as fast as I can! Please R&R! More coming soon!

–l0ViNG S0S


	3. Chapter 3: A Giant Teddy Bear

-----

High School Musical: Love and Drama

By: l0ViNG S0S

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long , but the document manager thing wouldn't let me upload my stories and I was gone for a couple days, but here it is!

-----

**Chapter 3: A Giant Teddy Bear**

The next day even more rumors were going around about Chad and Lexi after they heard that Kyle had broke up with her.

"Hey Kyle!" Lexi said cheerfully walking up to him at his locker.

"Hi," he replied in a bored tone.

"So what's up?"

"Not much."

"Um, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Why do you care about me?" he snapped at her suddenly.

"What is your problem?" she yelled back. Some people stopped and were watching the two. Kyle looked around and saw people staring at them.

"Can we go talk somewhere in private?" he led them to the empty gym.

"What is your problem?" Lexi asked again. "I never did anything!"

"How about Chad? I saw you guys talking in the library yesterday and I heard about what happened during PE."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" she yelled. "I can't believe you!" she was now on the verge of tears. She had been with Kyle for two years! And now something as stupid as this was getting between them.

"OK! You know what I'm sorry I believed those stupid rumors. I believe you. Will you forgive me?" Annoyed Lexi walked away and to homeroom. How could he just accuse her of something and the next minute be fine with it.

During lunch she avoided Kyle and Chad and went to sit with Kelly along with some of her other friends from eighth grade. Everyone except Kelly was being nosy, asking her about Kyle and Chad and all sorts of things she didn't want to talk about so she remained quiet and just shrugged when someone asked her a question.

-----

For the rest of the day she avoided a lot of people. She didn't want people asking her questions about Kyle or Chad, she didn't want girls to come up to her and ask her about her brother or anything.

-----

The next day at school was the same. People asked her questions, she just shrugged or totally ignored it. Kyle was trying to talk to her, but she just ignored him and rolled her eyes. Troy, being her brother, started getting worried about her after she blew off Kyle. Sure, he didn't like Kyle, but that meant something was wrong if she was going to blow off her boyfriend.

-----

After her last period, Lexi found a note stuck in her locker.

_Lexi, I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday and how I thought something was going on between you and Chad. I'm so stupid and I know it. I'll understand if you don't talk to me, but hopefully I can make it up to you. Open your locker. xoxo –Kyle_

She opened her locker to find a giant teddy bear inside holding a heart the read "I Heart You!" and a rose.

-----

"Who gave you the teddy bear?" Troy asked when Lexi stuffed it into his car.

"Who do you think?"

"Please don't say Kyle!"

"Well who else would?" Troy could be stupid at times. She got into the car and turned on the radio.

"He actually gave you that after you blew him off today?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't know what's going on so you should shut up!"

"I can't believe you're going out with him. He's so stuck up."

"I've been going out with him for TWO YEARS! And he's not stuck up!"

"Did you know that he flirts with all the girls every Saturday at the park?" Every Saturday the basketball team would go to the park and play.

"Troy just shut up!" They finally arrived at their house and Lexi jumped out of the car the second it pulled up into the driveway. Troy was always putting Kyle down and she couldn't stand it.

She ran into her room and changed into a pair of Soffe shorts and a white t shirt.

-----

Lexi went downstairs to sit in the bench on the side of the court to wait for Kyle. He was the last one to arrive, but when he did Lexi ran over to hum, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"LEXI!" Troy whined. "Do you guys have to make out in the middle of our backyard? Anyways Kyle didn't' come to make out with you."

"Troy!" Lexi mocked him. "Why are you such a pain in my ass?" She turned back to Kyle. "Anyways thanks." She whispered in his ear.

"So does that mean you forgive me for being so stupid?"

"Yea. I guess you can say that."

"Well after we finish our game we can talk. Maybe we can go out tomorrow." He said leaving but not before giving her a kiss.

-----

**A/N**: AWWW! Lexi and Kyle are back together! But not for long! l0l I'm so evil! Hehe Hopefully this chapter is better than some of my other ones have been. Please R&R! I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I'm not getting that many reviews and I might just stop and start some other story but if you'd like me to continue please REVIEW! I love you guys!

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4: Curfew

-----

High School Musical: Love and Drama

By: l0ViNG S0S

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.

-----

**A/N**: Thanks to lolthatshot4343, Dracoisalooker76, Lola Block, and Gabriella Montez-Bolton for the reviews! And for everyone that wants Chad and Lexi to be together, they might be. They might not be. That's for me to know and you to find out! l0l I'll just let you know Kyle is going to do something very stupid, but not in this chapter, maybe the next. **IMPORTANT** update in my profile! Read please!

**Chapter 4: Curfew **

Lexi was in her room getting ready for her date with Kyle. They were going to dinner and a movie so she decided to wear something with a jean skirt. The problem was she couldn't decide on a top. After going through her closet and tossing every 'rejected' top somewhere, she finally decided on a sage colored tank top. She curled her hair and put on some mascara and lip gloss. After looking in the mirror one last time, Lexi grabbed her white XOXO purse, and walked out of her room.

She walked into Troy's room to say bye. Chad and Troy were sitting on the floor playing some basketball game on Troy's Xbox.

"Hey guys! Troy, I'm leaving now 'kay?"

"Fine but you better be back by ten." He replied without looking up from the TV.

"Ten? Are you kidding me? Eleven at least, it's Saturday!"

"Ten thirty!"

"Eleven thirty."

"Ten thirty or you're not going out!" Lexi couldn't believe how stupid Troy was being. Ten thirty? Her parents let her stay out until eleven thirty.

"You can't make me stay."

"I can and I will. Mom and Dad put me in charge for the weekend."

"Ugh! I hate you!" She stomped out of his room and went downstairs. Kyle was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with a rose.

"Hey," Lexi greeted him walking down the stairs.

"Hey," Kyle replied giving her the rose.

"Thanks."

"So, want to get going?"

-----

"So...where's your sister going?" Chad asked casually.

"Out with Kyle," Troy replied in disgust. "I don't get what she sees in him. He's annoying, he's stupid and he's a total player."

"Well...sorta, but he's been going out with your sister for what? Two years already? You never had a big problem with him before."

"I know, but he changed this year."

-----

Lexi and Kyle went out for dinner at a small Italian restaurant and then went to see a movie. Lexi wanted to watch The Devil Wears Prada, but Kyle said it was a girl movie and he wanted to watch The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. So they finally decided to go and watch Click.

After the movie, Kyle drove Lexi to some deserted part of the city. There was only one light and other than that everything was dead.

"Kyle, where are we?" Lexi asked him scared. He didn't answer her question, he just kissed her. Soon they were making out, he even tried to take her shirt off, but she stopped him.

"What time is it?" Lexi thought all of a sudden.

"Don't worry it's only eleven. We still half an hour."

"Eleven? I have to get home." She knew Troy was going to tell her parents what happened and then her dad would take his side and then convince their mom and then she would get in trouble.

"Why?" Kyle asked starting the car.

"Because my parents are gone for the weekend and Troy is in charge and he said I have to be back my 10."

"You don't always have to listen to your brother."

"I know that, but I do when my parents are gone."

-----

"Where is she?" Troy paced around the living room. "She was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

"Have you called her yet?" Chad asked him. He was spending the night so that Troy was stuck with his sister tomorrow.

"Yea, but she's not picking up. I swear if Kyle hurts her I'll..." Just then the door opened and Lexi walked in.

"Ok...Troy before you freak out on me it was totally an accident. I mean I didn't mean to stay out that long, but it just happened. I'm really sorry."

"You're sorry? I've been in the living room, worrying about what he could have done to you and what could have happened and you're telling me you're sorry!"

"You could have called me or something! I forgot okay? I admit it, but you act like you never break your curfew when you go out with Gabriella. Another thing, Kyle would never do anything to me and if he did I can take care of myself!"

"I did call you! I've been calling you for the last hour, but you won't even pick up your phone!" She thought about it. If he had been calling her, her phone would have rang, but it didn't because...she left it in her room. She ran upstairs to her room and looked at her phone. On the screen it said 33 missed calls. Troy appeared in the doorway with Chad.

"See."

"Ok, I left my phone in my room, but that's no reason to freak out on me! I'm here and I'm fine!"

"But what if you weren't fine? What if that loser did something to you? Do you want me to feel guilty for the rest of my life?"

"He's not a loser! And you wouldn't feel guilty, you'd just be scared about what Mom and Dad would do to you!" And with that she ran down the stairs and out the door. Troy was going to run after her, but then Chad said, "Let me take care of it."

-----

**A/N**: Something's gonna happen in the next chapter! You'll just have to wait and find out what it is. Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing. Hopefully you guys like this chapter! R&R

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5: His Loss

-----

High School Musical: Love and Drama

By: fl0RidA bAb3

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.

-----

**A/N**: Thank yas go to PurplePeopleEater, lol925, phatbeachbum78, lolthatshot4343, Gabriella Montez-Bolton && RIP MuM i love you so much! Thanks for reviewing. I know it's been a while but here's another update!

**Chapter 5: His Loss  
**

Chad got into his car and started following Lexi. He was far enough so that she couldn't see his car, but he was close enough so that he could still see her. It didn't matter though. Lexi was too caught up in her thoughts.

Lexi was walking to Kyle's house. Troy was just being stupid and she knew that Kyle would make her feel better. He only lived a couple blocks away from her, about a fifteen minute walk.

"Troy always thinks about himself." She thought. "And everyone is like in love with him. I hate being Troy Bolton's sister. It's so dumb. I'm nothing like Troy. I hate sports. I can't sing for my life. I'm smart. And Dad only cares about Troy. If I have something to do the same day as Troy does, he always gets his way. Ugh!" She was in front of Kyle's house. She walked up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kyle's mom answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Parker, is Kyle home?"

"Oh, he hasn't come home yet. He might be at the park or something meeting some of his friends."

"Thanks. Bye." Mrs. Parker closed the door. Lexi sat down on one of the steps and took out her phone to call Kyle. Chad was sitting in his car at the corner of Kyle's street when his phone started ringing. It was Troy.

"Hey where are you?" He asked when Chad picked up the phone. "And where's Lexi?"

"She just walked to Kyle's house. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her. I'll call you later." And he hung up.

She dialed Kyle's cell number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Hey. It's me. What's up?"

"Oh! Lexi! Not much what's up with you?" He responded quickly. She was about to respond when she heard a girl in the background saying, "Babe, who is it?"

"Kyle, where are you? And who is that?"

"I...I'm just out with some friends. We're just hanging out." She hung up and started crying again. Lexi got up and started walking back home. She didn't want to see Troy again, but she had nowhere else to go. Her phone rang again but she ignored it.

Chad saw her walking towards his car, crying. He quickly got out and walked towards her. She didn't see him, so she walked right into him.

"S...sorry," she stuttered. She looked up to see Chad.

"Come on. I'm going to take you home." She agreed and got into the car.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Chad asked her quietly.

After a minute she just said it. "Kyle's cheating on me!"

-----

Chad talked to her, and surprisingly made her feel better. They walked into the house to find Troy and Gabriella sitting on the couch together. Right when Troy saw the door opened he stood up and walked over. Lexi looked at him and before he could say anything to her, she lost it.

"Ok. Kyle's cheating on me! You were right! He's a loser! Are you happy now?" She ran up to her room and slammed the door.

"Maybe I should talk to her. You know girl to girl." Gabriella suggested. She had come over after Troy told her what happened. She knew he loved his sister, but he could be really over-protective at times. Troy shrugged. She ran up the stairs and knocked on Lexi's door.

"Troy, if it's you GO AWAY!" she yelled.

"It's me, Gabriella," Gabriella said softly. "Can I come in?"

"Whatever." She walked into the room to see it littered with clothes. She took a seat on Lexi's bed next to her.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked her after a minute of silence.

"My life is so messed up. I mean, at school people only want to hang out with me because I'm Troy Bolton's sister. My boyfriend is cheating on me. Everyone is in love with Troy."

"Not everyone wants to hang out with you only because you're Troy's sister."

"Most people do."

"And Kyle, it's his loss. He was the stupid one for cheating on you. You're nice. You're smart. You're pretty. You shouldn't let one guy bring you down. There are so many other guys that would treat you so much better. And everyone doesn't love Troy."

But before Gabriella could go on, Lexi interrupted her. "Yes they are. Even my parents love him more than they love me. And another thing he seems almost perfect! I mean seriously it seems like he is. He's popular, has tons of friends, has a really pretty girlfriend, he's good at almost everything and for some reason he always seems to be right about everything." Gabriella blushed when she said the really pretty girlfriend part.

"I'm sure that's not true. You're parents love you just as much as they love him. And he's not perfect. He's not right about a lot of things. Trust me." She laughed.

"He was right about Kyle." Gabriella stopped.

"Is this all about Kyle?" Lexi nodded. "Get over him! I know there are tons of other guys that would love to go out with you and treat you so much better."

"I guess so. Thanks Gabriella. I feel a lot better." She gave Gabriella a hug.

_Knock Knock_

"Can we come in?" Troy asked sticking his head in the room.

"Yea," Lexi said quietly.

"Feeling better?" Chad asked walking inside and sitting on her computer chair.

"Yea. And Troy I guess I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay and I'm sorry for everything too."

-----

**A/N**: AWWW! How cute! Well I've decided not to make it a Chad/Lexi story b/c Chad's with Taylor. I told you Kyle was going to do something stupid! l0l Well R&R! Love you guys! I'll try to update soon!

FYI: You can check my profile for some updates on when I'm going to update and stuff like that. Also, I chaged my PenName, again. I'm sorry I have like a thing where I can't stick to one. l0l sorry!

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6: The New Guy

-----

High School Musical: Love and Drama

By: l0ViNG S0S

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.

-----

**A/N**: Thank yas go to northbabii03, aragornsgirll, breanda, and lol925 for reviewing! And a BIG THANKS to Gabriella Montez-Bolton, now Tintin Thunderbirds Are Go who has reviewed every chapter so far! Thanx!

**Chapter 6: The New Guy **

On Sunday, Lexi went to shopping at the mall with Kelly and Amanda. She had told Kelly and Amanda what happened and suggested they all get together and get some cute new clothes and go look for some hot guys.

They went to the mall and went into American Eagle. They saw one guy from the baseball team working there. He was kind of cute, but really shallow. Some guys from the football team were hanging out in the food court, but they were all seniors. By the end of the day, Lexi hadn't talked to one cute guy, but she did get some cute new clothes and rewarded herself for forgetting about Kyle in just one day with a new Dooney and Bourke bag. Kelly's mom dropped her off at home. She walked in to find the living room light off and saw two shadows making out on the couch.

She quietly walked into the living room and turned on the light. Both Gabriella and Troy looked up at her embarrassed. Lexi laughed.

"Where's Chad? I thought you guys were hanging out today," Lexi said to her brother.

"He had to go home."

"Ok, well I'll see you guys later. Don't have too much fun. Mom and Dad are supposed to be back in like an hour." She turned the lights back off and went up stairs to her room. She dropped her bags onto her bed and went to her computer. She checked her email, one message from Kelly and five from Kyle. She read Kelly's and deleted Kyle's. A couple of IMs popped onto the screen, one was a chat room and one from Kyle. She started talking to Kelly and Amanda in the chat room, but just ignored Kyle. She was really proud of herself.

&&&

The next day at school, Lexi hung out wit her friends to avoid Kyle. He had tried talking to her, but she stayed away from him. He waited for her at her locker before homeroom, but she dragged Troy over so that he would be too scared to talk to her. During homeroom, she was trying to hurry and finish her science homework when Ms. Darbus called on her.

"Alexis?"

"Yea," she said looking up from her book.

"Mr. Matsui would like to see you in his office."

"Um...okay." She got up, grabbed her stuff, and walked towards the office. Once she got there, she told the secretary that she was supposed to go and see Mr. Matsui. The secretary showed her to his office and opened the door, letting her in. Inside there was a boy sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the principal's desk.

"Oh. Hello Lexi." Mr. Matsui said as she walked into the office.

"Hi."

"This here is Jackson. He's new to the school. He has the same schedule as you so can you him around the school and to his classes?" Mr. Matsui asked her. She looked at the boy sitting in the chair. He was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of dark jeans. He had light brown, looked pretty tall, and he was kind of cute.

"Um...ok," she snapped out of her thoughts. He stood up and followed her out of the room. He was really quiet so she decided to start a conversation with him.

"So...where are you from?"

"California," Jackson replied flatly.

"So, how do you like New Mexico so far?"

"It's ok."

"Well here is our science class." She walked inside and explained why she was late to Mr. Twist. Until lunch time, Lexi didn't talk that much to Jackson. When they were in the hallways she saw people looking at him and then turning to their friends to tell them something. She felt bad for him, it was his first day at school and people were already talking about him.

At lunch, she invited him to sit with her at an empty table.

"So is the cafeteria always like this?" Jackson asked her. Lexi looked around to see everyone talking quietly to each other at their table.

"Not usually. Don't know why it's like this today, but whatever. So why did you move to New Mexico?"

"My dad got transferred here from San Diego." They started talking about where most people hung out in New Mexico.

"Mostly, people just hang out at the mall or this pizza parlor a couple blocks from the school. We should hang out there after school today."

"Sure."

&&&

During PE he didn't dress out. He just hung out at the bleachers and watched everyone else.

"Hey Lexi," someone shouted. She looked around and saw Troy coming over with Sharpay, Zeke, and Chad following him.

"Hey!" she smiled as they approached her.

"We need to talk to you." Troy said in a concerned voice.

"O...kay. About what?" Lexi asked him slowly.

"Why are you hanging out with that Jackson, kid?" Sharpay asked her.

"Mr. Matsui asked me to show him around the school. That's it."

"Well, you should stay away from him," said Chad.

"What? Why?"

"He has a past, and not a very good one," said Zeke who had been quiet until now.

"What are you talking about?"

"You seriously haven't heard?" Sharpay said in a surprised tone. Lexi shook her head.

"Do you know why he moved?" Troy asked her.

"Um...he just said that his dad got transferred."

"More like he's a freakin' criminal," Sharpay told her in her know-it-all voice.

"What are you talking about?" Lexi was getting kind of annoyed at them. She knew Sharpay would believe gossip, but not Chad, Troy, or Zeke. "You guys actually believe what other people say?"

"Listen, Gabriella knew him when she lived in San Diego. She's the one who told me about him. He goes to bars, gets drunk, and he's even been arrested a couple times." Troy was now in his over-protective big brother mode. "Stay away from him!"

"Listen, thanks for caring about me, but people change."

-----

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long, but I've been kind of busy with school and stuff. Here's another chapter. Sorry if anyone seemed OOC. I really want to write this story over along with my other ones. Tell me what you think. Don't forget to check my profile once in a while. I'll update you on my life in there. R&R!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7: The Pizza Parlor

-----

**High School Musical: Love and Drama**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.**

-----

**A/N**: **Thanks to lolthatshot4343, lol925, and Tintin Thunderbirds Are Go! Thanks again you guys for reviewing! Sorry this chapter is kind of short. **

**Chapter 7: The Pizza Parlor **

"Anyways I can take care of myself." Lexi said to the group. She walked away leaving them upset at the fact that she wouldn't listen to them. After P.E. she went to the library for her free period along with Jackson.

"Hey Lexi!" Gabriella had the same free period as her. "Can we talk?"

"Um...ok," she replied cautiously. "I'll be right back, Jackson." She got up and followed Gabriella to the other end of the library.

"What is it?"

"Ok, Troy told me he talked to you about..." Lexi cut her off.

"Yea, he talked to me about Jackson, but I don't get why everyone is worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

"Look, I know you can take care of yourself, but I just want you to be careful. When I lived in San Diego, I knew him and his friends weren't exactly the best people to hang out with, so be careful."

"I will." Lexi turned around and went back to the table she was at before with Jackson. They talked quietly at their table until the bell rang and they had to head to Spanish.

&&&

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for Lexi. She liked talking to Jackson. He was really quiet, but he was funny. After their last period she had to go and find Troy to tell him she was going to the pizza parlor. She finally found him at his locker.

"Hey Troy, Jackson and I are going to the pizza parlor for a little bit. I can walk home from there. Ok?" She saw Troy looking at Jackson.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I mean you can't walk home. It'll be dark out," said Troy making up an excuse.

"Don't worry about it. I have my phone, it won't be that dark, and I'm not going to be alone." Troy needed another excuse. He heard a door close. He turned around and saw Sharpay come in and walk to her locker. He had an idea.

"Okay, but you better be home at five."

"I will!" She turned around and started talking to Jackson again. As soon as they left, Troy ran over to Sharpay who was at her locker looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hey Sharpay," he said as he reached her.

"What do you want, Bolton?" She replied harshly. Sure she was dating Zeke, but she still sort of had feelings for Troy, but nobody could know that.

"I was just...wondering if you would like to come with me to the pizza parlor."

She stopped what she was dong and looked at him. "Why? Where's your precious Gabriella?" He had no idea why he bothered asking Sharpay. She was just the first person he saw.

"Ok, you know what never mind." He started to walk away when she stopped him.

"Wait! I...guess I'm...kind of hungry, but this better not be some stupid prank or something." She slammed her locker shut and walked with Troy to his car. They both got in and drove to the parlor in silence. When they got to the pizza parlor, he walked in quickly, scanning the place for Lexi. She was sitting in the far corner at a table alone with Jackson sitting across from her. Troy pulled Sharpay to the counter to order a pizza, making sure his back was facing Lexi.

"So...Sharpay, what would you like?"

"Uhh...I'll just have a slice of cheese pizza I guess. Hey, look it's your sister."

"Oh...really?" he turned around quickly and turned back to Sharpay. "I didn't know she would be here." He looked away hoping she wouldn't notice that he was lying, but unfortunately she did.

"Troy, I've known you for like ever and you suck at lying."

"Ok, well yeah I knew my sister would be here, but I don't want her to be alone with that creep."

"That's that Jackson kid?" Troy nodded.

"I don't want her falling for another guy that's just going to hurt her." They picked up their pizzas and grabbed a booth a couple of seats away from Lexi and Jackson, making sure that they were facing Lexi's back. Troy took a menu and stood it up at the end of the table just in case Jackson recognized him or Lexi turned around. Neither Troy nor Sharpay could hear them their conversation, but Troy decided that they couldn't move closer, but seeing them was better than nothing. They continued eating their pizzas from behind the menu glancing at the other table when they were pretty sure that Lexi and Jackson waeren't looking.

&&&

"Hey Gabi, want to grab a bite at the pizza parlor? I'm starved!" Taylor, Gabriella, and the rest of the Scholastic Decathlon tea, had just ended their first meeting.

"Sure! I didn't eat lunch. I think if I don't eat something I'm going to faint!" she said dramatically placing her hand on her forehead before bursting out in a laughing fit with Taylor. Gabriella and Taylor both got into Taylor's car and drove to the pizza parlor. They went inside and saw a bunch of soccer players at on one side of the restaurant. On the other side only two tables were taken, one by Sharpay and...Troy! Gabriella walked over to the table that he was sitting at and knocked down the menu.

"Troy, what are you doing here with Sharpay?" Sure she trusted Troy, but why would he be here with her?

&&&

As soon as Lexi heard Gabriella say her brother's name, she turned around. Sitting only a couple tables away from her was her brother sitting there with Sharpay! She was in disbelief, how could he spy on her like this?

"I can't believe this!" She almost yelled to Jackson. Lexi marched over to Troy who was stuttering something to Gabriella.

"Troy! What are you doing here!"

-----

**A/N**: **Hey everyone! Again, sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I'm going to be out of town for the next two days so I wanted to update. If I have time before I leave tomorrow or tonight I'll try to write another chapter. I'm trying to finish before school starts, but I don't think that's a possibility. O well. R&R!**

**Edit Suggestions please! I know what's going to happen in this story, but I need some help getting there. l0l Don't know ifthat makes sense, but suggestions will help! **

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8: What is Going On?

-----

**High School Musical: Love and Drama**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.**

-----

**A/N**: Thanks to lol925, lolthatshot4343 and mountaingirl for reviewing! Sorry about the short chapter.

**Chapter 8: What is Going On? **

Lexi slammed the front door shut and ran up the stairs to her room. Troy, who had come home fifteen minutes before her, came out of his room and started trying to apologize to her...again.

"Lexi, I was just..." She cut him off.

"What? You were trying to protect me? Troy, I don't need you trying to protect me!" She yelled at her brother. "You had no right to spy on us!" She stomped into her room and locked the door.

Troy didn't even get a chance to explain to Gabriella or Lexi at the pizza parlor. Both of them just left after he started trying to explain. Now, Gabriella thought that something was going on between him and Sharpay which was not true, AT ALL! He had been calling her since he got home, but she wouldn't pick up. Troy went over to Lexi's door and started knocking on it.

"Come on, Lex! Open up!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Come on, let me explain!"

"Go ruin someone else's life." After hearing all the racket, Mr. Bolton came upstairs.

"What is going on Troy?"

"Nothing," Troy muttered.

"Ok, well do you want to go shoot some hoops?"

"I'm not really in the mood, Dad." He walked back to his room and closed the door and went onto the computer. Once he got online, he was swarmed with IMs.

From Sharpay:

DramaQueenX3: TROY! Your gf's friend won't stop bothering me!

DramaQueenX3: make her shut up! ****

From Taylor:

TayTay5236: Troy, Gabi's really upset and it's all your fault!

From Chad:

BballIsLife: Hey dude!

BballIsLife: wats going on with u & gabi?

From Zeke:

Baker4Life: what happened at the pizza parlor between you and sharpay?

Everyone had IMed except for his sister and Gabriella. Troy opened a chat room and invited everyone into it.

EastHighWildcat7: hey guys

DramaQueenX3: she won't shut up!

TayTay5236: You better not be talking about me!

BballIsLife: Taylor, calm down!

DramaQueenX3: and wat if I am talking about u?

Baker4Life: Sharpay, stop

DramaQueenX3: I'm not doing anything! She's the one that keeps IMing me

EastHighWildcat7: EVERYONE STOP!

EastHighWildcat7: look, nothing happened between me & sharpay at the pizza parlor! Ok? Taylor, I've been trying to call Gabi for like 30 min. but she won't pick up.

Nobody said anything.

EaatHighWildcat7: I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night.

-----

**A/N**: Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to update. If you're reading my other story, I'm not going to update it until...when I have time. R&R

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiving

-----

**High School Musical: Love and Drama**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.**

-----

**A/N**: Thanks to pinklonghorn239 and lol925 for reviewing! I haven't been getting many reviews the last couple chapters. I think my writing has been kind of getting blah-ish. But maybe after I finish this story, I can rewrite it and make it better. Well here you go. Sorry it's so short!

**Chapter 9: Forgiving**

The next day at school Troy tried talking to Gabriella, but once again she avoided him. He saw Taylor talking to her, but Gabriella just shook her head and walked away. Taylor saw Troy and walked over.

"She's doesn't want to talk to you."

"I know that, but I don't know why!"

"Because she saw you and Sharpay _together_ at the pizza parlor yesterday."

"We were just hanging out! She's going out with Zeke; you know I would never do anything like that to one of my friends." People were starting to listen into their conversation.

"I know, but it's just that she knows Sharpay has feelings for you and you know."

"Why would she think that..." The bell rang and both of them ran into homeroom...late.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss McKessie you're late. That'll be detention for you after school," Mrs. Johnson said to them as they walked in. They both groaned and took a seat, Troy in the back next to Chad, and Taylor's on the other side of Chad. During the announcements, Troy stole a couple of glances at Gabriella who was pretending be reading a book. Troy knew she was pretending because she had been on the same page for the last five minutes. He thought about how he would get her to talk to him alone. She wasn't really talking to anybody...except Ryan.

Troy quickly took his phone out of his pocket and hid it under his desk. He texted a message to Ryan.

Ryan, who was sitting a couple seats away, next to Sharpay, felt his phone vibrating. When Mrs. Johnson wasn't looking, he took his phone out. He had a text from Troy. He opened his phone and quickly read it.

_Hey ryan, do u think u can get gabi 2 talk 2 me? _

_From: Troy_

_SEP 10, 8:15am_

He quickly texted him back.

_I'll see wat I can do._

Then he opened a new text and sent a text to Gabriella.

_Hey gabi, we need 2 talk after class_

Ryan sent it and a second later a loud "_DING!" _filled the room. Everyone started turning around and looking at their phones. Gabriella quickly took out her phone to turn it off, when she looked up she saw Mrs. Johnson.

"Miss Montez, phone?" She held out her phone and Gabriella reluctantly gave it up. "Detention, after school."

"Miss Evans, Mr. Evans phone and detention." The bell rang and everyone filed out of the room quickly. As everyone got out Gabriella caught up with Taylor.

"I can't believe we all got detention, again! Ugh! My mom's going to be really mad at me. By the way, do you know who sent me that text?" Taylor had an idea, but she didn't think that Gabriella really needed to know.

"No clue," she lied.

"Ok, well I'll see you later." Gabriella turned the corner and walked off to class. Taylor was going to go and find Troy again, but decided against it. She couldn't be late for class again.

&&&

It was lunch, and once again Lexi and Jackson were sitting by themselves at a table. In the middle of their conversation Troy came and sat down next to Lexi.

"Hey Lex!" He said casually as he sat down.

"What do you want Troy?"

"I was just wondering if we could, you know, talk?"

"Um...no," she replied shaking her head. Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway where Gabriella was talking to Ryan. In the middle of her sentence, she stopped.

"Ryan, can we go somewhere else to talk, I'm not feeling very comfortable right now," Gabriella started to walk away, but Ryan stopped her.

"Look, Gabriella you really need to listen to Troy, you too Lexi." Both of them sighed, but gave up.

"Ok, Gabriella, nothing happened between me and Sharpay. Lexi was going to the pizza parlor with Jackson, and you know after what you told me, I didn't really trust them together, alone. Sharpay was right there and so I just asked her. We're just friends. Like you and Ryan are just friends." Troy turned to Lexi. "Lexi, you're my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt again. I mean I don't trust that kid Jackson." Lexi just stared at him. "Ok, and I'm sorry for spying on you guys." She continued staring. "And I promise never to spy on you again." She was still upset with him, but she decided to forgive him.

"Do you guys forgive me?" Troy asked the two girls.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for thinking that something was going on between you and Sharpay," Gabriella said before giving him a kiss on the lips. After they pulled away he turned to Lexi who was still standing there thinking.

"I guess so," she shrugged.

"Great! Now who wants to go to a movie after school tomorrow? My treat."

-----

**A/N**: Sorry about the short chapter, but I kinda ran out of ideas. Next chapter will be better, hopefully. Somethings are gonna happen! l0l Sorry if it takes a while, I've been in school for two days and I have SOOO much homework already. Well R&R! I like suggestions too!

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10: Detention

-----

**High School Musical: Love and Drama**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.**

-----

**Chapter 10: Detention**

After school, Troy, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella all walked to Mrs. Johnson's room after school for detention. She had them all write essays about why cell phones shouldn't be allowed in school. Of course, for Gabriella and Taylor this was a piece of cake. They finished their essays in half an hour, but Mrs. Johnson said they couldn't leave until the others were done. For Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay, writing wasn't exactly "their thing". Sharpay just wrote down whatever and turned it in. Ryan finished after her and then after another half hour Troy turned his in. Satisfied with their work, Mrs. Johnson dismissed them and gave three of them back their phones.

&&&

While the five juniors were in detention, Lexi and Jackson were hanging out at the mall. Lexi saw a lot of the jocks there and decided to steer clear of them, since Kyle was probably one of them. They decided to get some ice cream at Häagen-Dazs. After Jackson generously paid for it, they turned around and started walking around the mall talking about their family and things like that.

They sat down at a small bench outside some stores and continued talking.

"So how about you? Any brothers or sisters?" Jackson asked.

"Just one brother, Troy." She started, but for some reason started to go on about how Troy, being the oldest always got everything he wanted. She liked how he really listened to her. Kyle was all about sports and himself. He was never interested about what she had to say or what she thought even though he never actually said it. Lexi never realized any of this until now. She studied him as he started to talk. She liked how he wasn't like everyone else at East High. Most kids were just spoiled rich kids who wasted their parent's money. He didn't seem to care about money.

"So did you have a girlfriend in Sand Diego?" she heard herself ask him. Lexi didn't know why she just asked him that. It just came out. He shook his head.

"I did, but we...you know things weren't working out between us so we decided to just be friends and surprisingly it worked. I mean as us just being friends." She nodded and after a minute of silence she found herself leaning into kiss him and he stared leaning in slowly. Their lips were a centimeter apart when Lexi started to feel something vibrating in her purse. Her phone. She quickly pulled back and took out her phone.

Troy. Talk about bad timing.

-----

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long, but at least I updated right? Sorry if you didn't like the chapter, but I just wanted to put something up before anyone got mad at me. l0l I'm not going to be able to post another chapter this weekend, but maybe next weekend. R&R! No rude ones please!

xoxo


	11. THiS iS NOT A CHAPTER!

-----

**High School Musical: Love and Drama**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just the characters that aren't in the HSM movie.**

-----

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that i posted chapter 10! I'm trying to update but I have piles of homework that still needs to be done but I'll try to post chapter 11 soon. It's already half way done but I still need some suggestions! 3

**  
**


End file.
